Green Latern
Name: Variable (Green Lantern is a title/position bestowed upon various sentient beings) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Variable (see first note) Classification: Intergalactic police officers Age: Variable (the Green Lantern Corps itself is billions of years old) Powers and Abilities: Bestowed by the Green Lantern Ring - super speed, strength, durability, agility, flight, energy manipulation/absorption/projection, matter manipulation, telepathy, telepathic defenses, can survive in space, can cross dimension and manipulate them to a limited extent, creation of solid energy constructs, can healing self and others, limited reality warping and time manipulation, automatic shields, can grant power to others, can perform very fine manipulations on small - scale structures such as brain surgery or removing nanomachines from an organic being, intangibility (must be activated), can create forcefields, computer hacking anddata processing/transmission, can analyze targets very quickly and accurately and identify most beings, substances, and anomalies, can open portals to other universes, can translate nearly any language, invisibility, illusion creation, can go into "stealth mode" to avoid emitting energy that can be easily detected, in this mood their costumes become black, can create copies of the ring, can summon other Green Lanterns Weaknesses: Rings hold a limited charge, and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often, cannot be used without strong enough willpower, if the user has too much fear then they are unable to affect things colored yellow. If the Green Lantern loses focus or concentration their power will weaken (this can be accomplished via illusions and telepathic attacks, if said Green Lantern is unprepared for such things) Destructive Capacity: Star system level+ Range: At least star system level (around 40 AUs) Speed: Massively FTL (can cross the universe in a matter of hours) Durability: Base durability is around planet level, with reinforced forcefields they can survive much more, including traveling through black holes, and in one case, temporarily holding back the energy of the Big Bang (although it should be noted that this was with Kyle Rayner's ring, which has different properties from a normal Green Lantern ring) Strength: Depends on the individual, but all Green Lanterns can easily amp themselves to class 100+ Stamina: Massively enhanced superhuman Intelligence: Variable Standard Equipment: Green Lantern Ring, Green Lantern Power Battery (which is used to recharge the ring and is stored in another dimension, however they usually don't carry it around with them) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Auto-aura: A passive ability that activates several enhancements simply by wearing the ring. Grants some increase in durability, regulates temperature and oxygen, allowing the wielder to survive in space. Allows for flight. - Autoshields: A forcefield that activates automatically whenever a GL is in danger, independent of their own will. This shield is not as strong as a purpose - created forcefield, however - Constructs: The primary method of usage. The GL rings can create energy constructs that can easily be larger than planets. These are often used as weapons, restraints, or tools. - Scan: GL Rings can analyze a target comprehensively, determining its identity, power source, power level, threat level, weaknesses, capabilities, etc. This takes a bit of time to complete, though